Hiccup and Astrid's Fate
by HiccstridHaddock01
Summary: Hiccup dies in the battle with the Red Death and Astrid chooses her life. What will she do? Read to find out. Only a One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so... I finally found out how to make a chapter so I can get going with this Hiccstrid story. I'm not sure of what the main text tells but I'm going to do some Hiccstrid One-Shots. Enyoj! **

The sun was setting on the isle of Berk. People where getting ready for the night. Everyone, except Hiccup and his loyal companion, Toothless. It's been about a month since the battle with the Red Death and Astrid's kiss. Hiccup still can't get the idea out of his mind. Astrid's kiss. Hiccup can't get the questions out of his mind, why SHE kissed HIM. Before the battle, everyone concidred Hiccup as the worst-Viking-Berk-have-ever-seen, and now? Almost everyone talks to him, greet him and they even granulated him for his 15th birthday, which never happend before. A sudden grunt interrupted Hiccup's taughts.

"hu-wa-oh! Sorry Toothless, I'm just lost in my toughts" Hiccup smiled at the tought about Astrid. Toothless tilted his head and his eyes grew even bigger, giving him a questioning look on his face.

"it's Astrid. I love her but I don't know if the loves me back, or maybe even like me. I'm just confused because of the kiss she gave me about a month ago, come on, let's go Home Toothless" Hiccup stood up with a little help from Toothless and they walked home, slowly since Hiccup's leg still hurted a little bit.

...

Hiccup couldn't sleep. His once warm and comfort bed had turned into a cold and hard bed. He turned over and swinged his legs over the edge of the bed, strapping on the metal leg almost instantly. He slowly stood up, not wanting to wake up Toothless but failed. The black dragon cracked his eyes open and looked at his rider. Toothless walked out of his bed and nuzzled his nose agains Hiccup's chest. Hiccup smiled and petted his friends nose, then continued to walk down the stairs and out of the house, noiseless.

Once out of the house, Hiccup looked around and decided to walk a little. _On_ the way, he felt something crawling up his back and stopped dead in his tracks. He then heard a dragon noise which only could come from one dragon, a Terrible Terrior. The little dragon flew down tothe dround and Hiccup crouched down, petting the Terror on his small head.

**The** small purple dragon turned around and and took out a paper from his bag, giving it to Hiccup. Hiccup took the paper, looked at the Terror and unfolded it. It stood; _sorry if I woke you up of anything. Sneaky likes to sneak, that's why I called him that._ Anyway,_ meet me at the cove, I need to ask you something, Astrid. _Hiccup didn't know why she sent him a letter but made his way over to the cove.

After a long walk, Hiccup finally made it to the cove and went in, only to find it empty. "this is some kind of a joke isn't it Toothless?" Hiccup asked, gazing over to the tree, Toothless already had hung himself in like a bat. "no it isn't" he suddenly head someone say. Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid walking over to him. "w-what is a-all this?" Hiccup asked, obviously confused. "what?" Astrid looked at him. "the letter, t-the Terror" Hiccup stumbled over his own words.

"oh that, well, I wanted to ask you something really important. Did I wake you up by sending the letter?" Astrid asked, feeling a little guilty. "no" Hiccup simply said. "good" Astrid walked over to Hiccup slowly and placed her arms on his chest. "Astrid-" Hiccup was cut of by a sudden kiss on the lips. Hiccup tensed up. He didn't have the confidence to kiss back? How would he? What if she hit him? What if she hated him for that?

Astrid leaned against Hiccup softly, kissing him much deeper. _'__It was totally worth for walking all the way over here,' _Hiccup thought. Astrid pulled away and both of them breathed. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "hmm?" Hiccup wondered what she wanted now.

"marry me" Astrid said, without questioning.

The next thing Hiccup knew was that blackness hit him.

...

When Hiccup woke up, it was sunrise. Toothless laid close to him. He could feel soft, thin arms wrapped around his shoulders. He knew it was Astrid. He could see it by her arm wrappings. She held his hand in hers as she stroked his hand with her thumb. Hiccup blushed by the way he was laying. He laid between her legs, his head on her collarbone.

Hiccup began to breath faster, his heart almost beating out of his chest. Astrid seem to notice Hiccup's breathing fasten. "Hiccup" she whispered into his ear, sending a long and slow shiver down his spine. Hiccup moved his head and looked at Astrid, blushing madly when she kissed him again. This time, just a peck on the lips.

"are you gonna say yes and kiss me?" Astrid asked after she pulled away, enough for her to look him in the eyes. "what?" Hiccup was confused. "i asked you to marry me and then I asked you if you where going to sa yes and kiss me" Astrid said, still in the same patience as ever. She could never get mad at Hiccup. She loved him.

"you...you want me to, to marry...to marry you?" Hiccup asked as he gazed into her eyes. She nobbed. "but...but why?" Hiccup asked. "you want me to take it from the beginning?" Astrid asked. Now, Hiccup nobbed. Astrid took a deep breath.

"when I found you here in the cove that day, I wanted to know how you had become so good. I actually got jealous of you because you where the best. When I saw Toothless, I was scared. Scared of what would happen. But you jumped in front of me and when I saw you and Toothless, together...I wanted to tell Stoick. On the way home, I got picked up by you to. You wanted me to give you a chance. I gave you the chance but Toothless and I didn't agree at first. When I held onto you, you didn't even flinch. You became a whole new person. When I said sorry, Toothless calmed down. He took us on the Romantic flight and I saw a new side of dragons.

I couldn't believe that I was sitting on the thing I've been raised to kill. You showed me that life is more that just beefing the best. You showed me that you where more than a Viking teenager. I started to like you for who you where, not because you had a dragon by your side. When you said 'yes' on keeping Toothless a secret, I was blown away. You became such a determed boy.

When you fough with the Red Death, I was so scared of something to happen to you since you where the only one I ever had. When I saw you fall into the fire clouds, I saw Toothless following you then everything disapperared. After a while, the Viking had gathered in a line right behind Stoick. I saw him crying. That made me cry to. The only person I had, died after saving the village.

But then, everyone gasped so I looked up and saw you in Stoick's arms. I was so glad...so damn glad when he announced that you where alive. I sat by your bed everyday, crying over you all the time. Thinking that you wouldn't make it. But you did. I couldn't be muh happier. While you where uncouncious, I asked Gobber about you and he told me everything abou you. Even your crush on me which you had since our childhood. I was so glad to hear that you loved me. I know that I love you and want you in my life." Astrid said, crying and smiling while she told her the story.

"wow, I just...wow" was the only thing Hiccup could say. He suddenly nobbed. His eyes starting to water as he nobbed.

"yes" Hiccup said. Astrid noticed the tears on his left cheek. The whiped away the tear on his right cheek with her hand. Then, she kissed away the tears on his other cheek.

"yes, I'll marry you."

**Alright, I had so much fun doing this chapter. I say it again. This is going to be One-Shots so it won't continue. I have a #Movellas, Hiccstrid shots there to of anyone is interested. I've actually never said this but, leave comments, like, love, please do NOT! And I repeat, so NOT conp this please. Next chapter will be Hiccstrid smut so Sony read if you aren't mature enough. **


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid sits there, with the lifeless body of Hiccup Horredous Haddock III. Also the boy she loves so much. Hiccup just managed to save the whole village and it costed him his life. Astrid sits there, crying. Crying for the lost life and the boy who, she loves so much, will never come back. She will never see his emerald eyes look at her. Never see his smile, smile at her. Never, anything.

Astrid will never be able to kiss his lips once more. He will never kiss back. They will never get married or have a family. Astrid will never be able to say 'I love you' and hear him repeat it. He's gone. He will never come back. He will never to anything.

...

Everybody is at the funeral of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Especially Astrid. She lays a carved heart with there names carved into it, on Hiccup's chest.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did. I'm sorry that I didn't see the real you until now. We could have been together, forever. I'm so sorry Hiccup. We will be together. I promise, sooner or later I will meet you. I'll never love a man more than I love you. If you can see me, if you can hear me, know that I will always love you" Astrid whispered as tears fall down her cheek and onto the ship.

She takes a last look at Hiccup before stepping out of it. She turn around and see the ship, already in flames at the horizon. "I love you" she whispers before she walks home.

...

Astrid's in the forge. She goes trough Hiccup's old stuff. Then, something caughts her eyes. A book. Not any book. Hiccup's diary. She takes it and flips the papers until she sees a note. She starts reading it.

_'I can't believe it. The girl of my dreams kissed me today. On the cheek. It's like a dream come true. If the kiss ever meant something, I hope we will get married or at least she can be my girlfriend. I really love Astrid. She's strong, confident, beautiful and much more. I love her. I. Love. You. Astrid and I always will' _

This time, Astrid dosn't bother with whipping away the tears. "I love you to Hiccup" Astrid says and closes his diary, holding it to her chest. The tears fall without stop. She looks over to his wardrobe. A dagger caughts her eyes. She walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out the dagger, looking on it and stroking the shaft of it where Hiccup's fingermarks are.

She sees her own reflection in it.

...

A ear deafening scream is heard throughout the village. Little do the villagers know that Astrid is just taking suicide. Some more screams pass by before everything is quiet again.

Astrid lays on the forge floor, smiling as she looks up. Her eyes begain to fall. With her last breath, she says, "I'm coming Hiccup" then... Everything is black.

...

_Eveything is white. Astrid can't see where she is. Everything is so white, it's almost blinding. Her eyes soon get used to the light and she can see. "Astrid" she hears someone say. "Astrid!" she voice is getting closer. "who is it, where am I?" Astrid asks, looking around. Before she can say anything else, she sees a boy stand a yard away from her. She looks closer and it's..."Hiccup!" Astrid shouts as she started running at the direction. _

_Hiccup startes running to. When they reach each other, they hug. "Hiccup! I missed you so much!" Astrid says as tears starts to fall from her eyes and onto Hiccup's shoulder. "I missed you to, what are you doing here, your supposed to live. Your supposed to be happ-" Hiccup says but Astrid kissed him on the lips. _

_Hiccup was surprised. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When Astrid pulled away, Hiccup was speechless. "I wasn't happy, you died in my arms. My life ended. I couldn't live without you. I love you" Astrid said and hugged Hiccup again. "I love you to" Hiccup told her. _

_"I know, I read your diary. Thank you" Astrid said. Hiccup smiled. "thank you for your goodbye speech. It was beautiful. It made me cry" Hiccup said and pulled away from the hug. "your ready to enter?" Hiccup continued and gestured to the upcoming gate into Valhalla. _

_"more than ready with you now" Astrid said and took Hiccup's hand. They walked through the gates and into Valhalla with all sort of people and animal. "Hiccup, are they...?" Astrid ask as she pointed to a herd of black dragons. "yes Astrid, that is Toothless family" Hiccup say. "and you are my family now" Astrid say. _

_Hiccup smiled. "you wanna see my place?" Hiccup asked. "you have a place? How?" Astrid asked, curious. "I don't know, everybody has a place. Come on" Hiccup said and started to drag Astrid. They finally reached Hiccup's place and went in. "here live I. So do you now" Hiccup smiled at Astrid. _

_Astrid walked over to Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked deeply into his eyes. Astrid then pressed her lips on Hiccup's. He placed her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Astrid thugged at the soft hair on his nape, licking his lower lip gently. _

_Hiccup seemed to understand what she wanted and parted his lips, letting her in. There was a soft make out session before someone came in trough the door. hiccup and Astrid parted, looking over to the door. The dragon walked in and nudged Hiccup, wanting him to follow. Hiccup walked after the dragon with Astrid outside and saw the herd of Night Furies gathered around something. _

_When Hiccup neared, the Night Furies made him a path and then he say it. It was Toothless. He looked at Toothless while he walked to his owner. Hiccup then looked at his tail and it was... Whole. No missing tailfins. "oh bud, you must be as happy as I am. To have a whole tail and a family. Welcome home" Hiccup whispered the last sentence as he hugged Toothless. Toothless growled and smiled, releasing the hug and making his was over to his family. _

_Astrid walked over to Hiccup and placed a hand on his shoulder. "everything is fine now, isn't it?" she asked. "yes, yes it is. Come on, let's go home."_

**Okay, so. I was trying to do a 'Hiccup-dies-so-Astrid-kills-herself-just-to-be-with-him-and-then-they-meet-in-heaven/Valhalla' but I don't think I made it so good. Please comment and write wha you think about this. It's a One-Shot so this is the end. I had both depressing, crying and happy moments when I wrote this. The **_italic _**text means that they are in Valhalla. The BOLD text is just an Authors Note for you guys. I was crying really much when I red the other 'Hiccup dies' fanfics so I decider to give it a shot. I love How To Train Your Dragon and Hiccstrid to DEATH! I also cried almost four times during HTTYD 2 because... **

**SPOILERS! **

**#1. Stoick and Valka reunited. **

**#2. When I thought that Hiccup where going to die but Stoick saved him. **

**#3. Stoick dies. **

**#4. And the speeches. **

**Gobber: May the valkires lead you trough Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear I rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend. **

**Hiccup: I was so afraid of becoming my father, mostly because I thought I never could. Because, how-how to you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? I guess you can only try. **

**OKAY! Remember, this is a One-Shot so it won't continue. Comment, see ya, boys and girls, men's and woman's. (EH... ALRIGHT?! XD) bye! **


End file.
